Bro Time
by kenzieee4
Summary: Matthew Williams is sitting in his home, awaiting his obnoxious step-brother's arrival. Yeah...he wasn't too excited for the visit. And Arthur showing up sure wasn't helping. Human names used, brotherly bonding! On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just want to say something. THIS IS NOT YAOI. IT'S BROTHERLY LOVE! HENCE THE TITLE! There is a little bit of friendship going on as well. No YAOI though. Sorry.**

**-Bro Time-**

In a moderately sized room in a moderately sized house sat Matthew Williams. Although he appeared to be rather calm, eating pancakes drenched in maple syrup and sipping a cup of tea, he was actually quite on edge. Why, you ask?

Well, the answer is simple, you see. His step-brother, Alfred F. Jones, was coming to visit for two or three weeks. Matthew wasn't exactly looking forward to the visit.

I'm sure you want to know why on Earth he wouldn't be happy to see the brother(well, step-brother) that he hadn't seen in a few years. I shall tell you then.

I believe that his reasoning for being wary of the visit was...to put it simply, because his brother Alfred was a spaz. He was loud, obnoxious, even annoying to some degree.

Now, the Canadian(yes, Matthew was a proud Canadian. Don't you dare even ask where Canada is, either.) prided himself upon his patience and understanding. But Alfred, Alfred...Alfred was the one person who tested his nerves.

But the reason was not even how Alfred treated him! It was because...Alfred made Matthew feel less noticeable. In fact, he was less noticeable. Hardly anyone noticed him at all anymore.

Anyway, I suppose we should get back to the actual story I'm trying to tell.

Suddenly, just when Matthew was about(aboot) to take his final bite of pancake, there was a knock on the door.

Not really the one he was expecting though. It was a soft, polite knock, unlike 'the hero'(you'll find out who that is later, if you haven't already guessed) in every way.

Matthew slowly stood up and walked over to his front door, treating it as if there were a starving polar bear behind it. He cautiously opened the door.

As soon as he did, he was enveloped in a hug of gigantic proportions.

"Mattie! It's been so long since I've seen you!: the person who had been standing outside shouted.

"Alfred..." Matthew said softly, finally being let go. Yes, of course the one who hugged him and shouted had been Alfred! Who did you expect? Ivan? Or perhaps Arthur? Although I suppose you don't really know them. No worries though, they do come into this tale, just not yet.

Anyhow, Alfred gave Matthew a huge smile.

"It's been too long, bro. I'm really happy that we get to spend some quality time together, just you and me," the loud American said as Matthew led him into the house. "How...quaint! Your house is so cool!" Alfred exclaimed. Yes, he knew what the word quaint meant, surprising Matthew and later Arthur, who you will meet soon enough. Stop pestering me about it!

"I'm glad you like it... I was a bit unsure. Our tasted seem to differ," Matthew observed quietly. Alfred shrugged.

"I don't know. We're more alike that you'd guess," he said. "Now...do you have any video games? It's a great way to start bro time!"

"Well...I have a system, but I've never really gotten the time to buy games..." Matthew sighed. Alfred shrugged.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought MarioKart!" he exclaimed.

END CHAPTER 1-

End Note- Yeah, hope you guys like it! First Hetalia story I've posted...and yes, America actually has half of a brain!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for the wait on the update(hey, that rhymed!). On to the next chapter!  
>By the way, I don't own Hetalia.<strong>

**Bro Time Part 2-**

Alfred handed the disk to Matthew, who(after some difficulty, he didn't usually play video games) managed to pop in the disk and get the controllers. Mercifully, Alfred set up the game. He chose Mario, because Mario was basically the hero. Matthew had no idea who anyone was, so he chose King Boo, causing his step-brother to scowl.

"What, eh?" Matthew asked, wondering what on Earth was the big deal. It's a video game for Pete's Sake! At least in his mind.

"You picked a bad guy! Oh well, that just means that I'll have to step up my game!" Alfred decided. The game started, and at first it looked like Alfred woul win, hands-down. However, just because Matthew didn't own any games didn't mean he never played them/ They were soon ties for first place.

"Aw...Mattie, how did you get so good at video games?" Alfred whined after he had suffered a crushing defeat(he was in second place, how horrible!).

"Well, believe it or not, our old school friends Arthur, Ivan, Yao, Veneziano, Lovino, Antonio, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Kiku...we all use to get together, until they all moved back to their native countries," Matthew reminisced.

"Huh. Do you got together with them and played video games? I wish I were invited," Alfred sighed, none too happy about this information.

"Well, you were, you just never showed up. Arthur always got furious. I think he missed you a bit. I remember you use to be so close..." Matthew realized. Alfred looked away guiltily.

Then there was another knock on the door (which made Matthew jump eight feet in the air and Alfred look at the door). Matthew opened it to see a certain Brit standing outside, shivering due to the snow that had just started to fall.

"Matthew...thank goodness you're here, lad. I was worried I wouldn't have a place to go!" the man said.

"Arthur...? What are you doing here?" Matthew asked. While Arthur (Yes Arthur. Aren;t you excited that you finally get to meet him? And of course he's British! Aren't their accents charming?) explained that he was visitin Nova Scotia (did I forget to mention that Matthew lives in Nova Scotia?) and had nowhere to stay (but that he had been planning on visiting anyway), Alfred was in the house frozen in panic. He hadn't seen Arthur in years...

"Well, of course you can stay for awhile, Arthur. There is one... slight complication. My step-brother... er ... Alfred... is also staying for a week or two..." Matthew explained, shifting hia feet nervously.

"Oh, I suppose that's alright ... I mean, I don't want to be a nuiscance. If you want to spend some time alone with your brother, I don't want to get in the way ..." Arthur said awkwardly.

"No, you don't have a place to stay. It's perfectly alright. I haven't seen you in awhile either, so it can be a get together weekend! Maybe I could call everyone else and let them know!" Matthew suggested happily, his eyes lighting up at the idea. Arhur's eyes lit up as well, he missed everyone too( not that he'd every want to admit that!).

"That sounds brilliant!" the Briton said, happily walking inside the house with Matthew.

"Arthur..." Alfred said, his breathing quickening. Oh gosh, what if he totally made a bad impression on Arthur after all of these years...?

**Well, you'll just have to find out what happens in my next update!**


End file.
